Change is better isnt it?
by XflyXawayXangelX
Summary: Summery: Kagome has had enough, he left for the dead lump of clay again and enough is enough, so she makes a big decision. But will it change anything like she hopes it will? Can she make the pain go away? OCness KagXInu  slightMiroXSang  DISCONTENTED
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Change is for the better in the long run

**Summary:** Kagome has had enough, he left for the dead lump of clay again and enough is enough, so she makes a big decision. But will it change anything like she hopes it will? Can she make the pain go away? OCness[KagXInu

**Disclaimer:** It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But I would make a few damn changes if it was mine! LIKE KIKYO STAYING DEAD! I'm not going to keep saying this all the way through so this is why I'm saying this at the start!

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Aging:** Kagome: 17 --- Inuyasha: 17 (appears) --- Sango: 18 --- Miroku: 20 --- Kilala: PEH don't even ask! --- Shippo: 9 (appears) [I found out their actual ages in the program and added 2 years

**Prologue:** How it began

Kagome sat there in a classroom of people trying _desperately_ to catch up in class; after all of the weeks that she has missed due to a small problem that resembles a dog man. Her mind drifted at the thought of him, forgetting about class, about her studies, about everything but him. Kagome had recently discovered, even though she knew deep down somewhat but she discovered that she did in fact love the hanyou dog demon. But though she knew in her heart that he cared in one way or the other, there was one he loved more, more that anything in the world, more than Kagome. Her name was Kikyo. And Kikyo stole part of Kagome's sole.

But he couldn't tell anyone about that, not her friends, not her family. They would al be worried or think that she has lost her mind. Of course her family knew about Kagome's little hobby of travelling though time back to InuYasha but that doesn't mean that they wouldn't be worried if their sixteen year old daughter lost part of her soul to the eighteen year olds Hanyou's love that happened to be a clay pot (Kikyo). Plus that would be confusing as hell to explain to them.

Problem was that Kagome had secretly come back to her own time from the Feudal era with telling InuYasha. Reason why you may ask… that is simple to answer… InuYasha wasn't there when she left, he was off somewhere with Kikyo. And that fact, that fact alone was tearing Kagome's heart apart. Sango and Miroku had helped her while she was over there, InuYasha had been gone three days before Kagome had decided enough was enough and came home. She had been here three days and he still hadn't come for her… _I guess that proves it, he doesn't care at all_. Was all that was going through her head as she sat there in class.

Kagome was out of class and walking home before she realised she had even moved. She vaguely remembered walking into her house and up to her room as she had done the last three nights in a row, she hadn't eaten, barely slept and dark when needed. She just sat there stared at her sealing. She knew that she had to go back soon, not for him, she wouldn't do anything for _him_ again but for Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Miroku, and so that the quicker that this howl searching was done they could live happily, once and for all. Then and only then she could come here and seal the well up again without regret. Slowly she packed her bag and changed into a pair of denim trousers and a light white strap top covered in a green v-neck sweater. She didn't feel right wearing those school clothes anymore, she felt bare in them, and like a naïve little school girl in them, but she was anything but naïve anymore, she had experienced too much. I just didn't _feel_ right. Finally she tied her hair into a pony hail at the back of her head. She walked down stairs slipping some things into her bag out of the fridge and put on her white trainers. She waved by to her family but was stopped by Souta.

"Kagome, I wanted to give you something." He stated simple and handed her a small package. She opened it to reveal small fingerless, white gloves, which made her smile; Souta knew that using her bow and arrows all the time was making her palm blister. "It's for when you use your bow. Okay be back soon sis." He smiled warmly, he knew she was down, even she knew that he knew but she could only manage a fake smile, she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before walking towards the well.

ooOOOoo

Once she got out the other side and began walking slowly over to Kaede's hut, she was tossing around an idea in her head that she had been pondering for a while. She walked into the hut and everyone inside went quiet. Sango and Miroku where sat on opposite sides of the fire while Shippo and Kilala here sleeping together in the corner of the room. Kagome walked in still no emotion on her face ac she walked over to Sango, who looked at her with nothing but concern might I add. Kagome set her bag down, nodding at both of them before turning and walking out again, but not before Miroku tried talking to her.

"Lady Kagome? Where are you going?" his voice too was full of concern but Kagome didn't turn around.

"I'll be back in a minute." Was her answer before she walked out and wandered up the dozens of stairs to Kikyo's resting place. Once there she stood in front of the shrine she just stared, just standing and staring at the shrine. Wondering so many things, things just running through her head, plaguing her mind. _**What is it about her? Was she prettier? Smarter? Better equipped to fight? Doesn't seem to useless? Is it because she was more fascinating? Older? More mature? Any of these things!?!... or was it just me that he doesn't like? Just that I remind him of her? **_By the time he noticed, she was sat in front of the shrine, still just staring. Then she made her mind up, she was going to ask, she was going to go through with her idea. She got off the ground brushed herself off and walked to the hut again. Once she opened the door she looked at Sango, and said.

"May I have a word?" Sango nodded and Kagome left the hut again, Sango following close behind. I stopped by the well and turned around to meet her gaze, which was still concerned.

"Sango I need to ask a favour. May I ask?" Sango nodded. "I wish for you to train me." Kagome said bluntly blowing Sango away.

"W-What?"

"I am asking you to train me, I'm sick of being helpless, I don't want to depend on _him_ anymore. Train me please Sango." Her eyes not leaving Sango's.

"But Kagome, it takes a while-"

"I know Sango, and I don't expect to be an expert I just want to learn the basics, so that I can defend myself." Still showing little if no emotion.

"It will take a least a month." Sango stated her index finger on her chin thinking about it. She looked at Kagome and nodded. She nodded in return and they left back for the hut. Once they got there Miroku looked at both of them for answers but they gave none just going to sleep and waiting for the monk to drift into slumber. Once he was Sango said her goodbye so Kilala and said that she would be back in a month and to look after the team. Kagome emptied some of the food and left it at the hut, which included all of Shippo's sweets. They looked back on the gang and left, not looking back, knowing that they would be back in a month. It wasn't too long.

ooOOOoo

Miroku awoke the next morning hoping to meet the beauty that is Sango, but woke to see that he wasn't there, neither was Kagome. Miroku instantly thought of the worst possible possibility but paused to take in the situation, no bedding, a pile of food in the corner, no bright yellow bag that was Kagome's, no bow and arrow, no Hiraikotsu. There was _something _wrong, he just knew it. He walked over to Kilala who instantly woke up and in doing so woke Shippo up.

"Kilala, do you know where Sango might have gone to?" Miroku said kindly with one of his smiles.

"Mew."

"Shippo elaborate would you?" Miroku sighed and Shippo nodded.

"She said yes." Miroku's eyes lit up and looked back to Kilala.

"Where are they?"

"Mew, mew, mew."

"She said that Sango said not to worry, they'll be back in the hut in a months time and to not look for her." Shippo explained then his eye caught the sweets.

"Mew, mew"

"Oh and said that they didn't say where they where going but just not I repeat _**not**_ to look for them." Shippo explained further. Miroku looked shocked… _**a whole MONTH!**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So people this be the prologue! What you think?? Please honesty! I am still deciding on a fitting end for the clay pot… aka Kikyo. Any idea's?**

**Ja!**

**XflyXawayXangelX**


	2. Return

**Title:** Change is for the better in the long run

_Italic THOUGHTS PEOPLE!_

**Chapter one:** Return

_Recap:_

"Oh and said that they didn't say where they where going but just not I repeat _**not**_ to look for them." Shippo explained further. Miroku looked shocked… _**a whole MONTH!**_

_End Recap._

Two weeks after Sango and Kagome's disappearance a certain silver haired Hanyou appeared back at Kaede's hut, much to Miroku's displeasure I must add. Miroku believed that if Inuyasha had just been faithful to Kagome just this once then none of this would have happened. Sango and Kagome wouldn't have been gone, he wouldn't be alone, and Kagome wouldn't be o upset. _Damn that Hanyou_ was all that was going through his head, and then he walked through the hut door. All hell was going to break loose if Miroku had his way.

Inuyasha looked in the hut seeing Miroku just staring at the floor with a frown on the monks face. Inuyasha was going to ask him what the fuck was up with him but decided against it _like I really care!_ Was the thought that went through his mind. He looked around the hut seeing Kilala and Shippo sat opposite Miroku around the fire, while old lady Kaede tended to the fire. Inuyasha walked over to them and sat down in between Shippo and Miroku. One minor detail that Inuyasha noticed was the lack of Sango and Kagome, he supposed that they where in the spring having a bath as usual, but that left one question… _didn't Shippo always go with them?_ He looked at Shippo who was eating sweets _that no doubt Kagome had brought_ and then to Miroku, who had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping but Inuyasha knew he wasn't. Then a thought struck him _does Miroku always spy on the girls when they bath! _Everything was far too strange in Inuyasha's opinion so asking was the next best thing.

"Hey Miroku shouldn't you be spying on the girls if their bathing?" Inuyasha scoffed, expecting him to say that Sango had caught him or hit him or something along those lines. But what he said sent Inuyasha into shock.

"I would if they where in the hot springs." _Is it just me or did his voice sound a little… cold? _ Inuyasha thought of his perverted friend.

"So where are they?"

"Who knows." The monk shrugged and that really got Inuyasha riled up. Wasn't this perverted monk meant to look after them while he was away? _What the fuck is going on!_

"Wait what have I missed? Where are the girls!"

"Girls have gone. And you have missed a lot." Miroku said bitterly still not opening his eyes. _What did he mean by GONE! _

"GONE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GONE?!!" Inuyasha was never one for patients and he sure as hell wasn't going to be patient now. Miroku sighed and opened his eyes finally. But did nothing but glare at Inuyasha. And that my friends scared the dog demon, Miroku does not glare… and when he does you know something is seriously wrong.

"They are _gone_ Inuyasha, as in not here, as in disappeared in the middle of the night, as in GONE. Is that passing though to your brain?" Inuyasha was speechless but the monk went on. "And do you know why they are gone?! Without a word? Because of you! Yes YOU. While you squandered off with Kikyo – who I might add is dead – you left lady Kagome behind! – who is very much alive and kind and real. She became depressed, she waited three whole days for you to return before she FINALLY might I add gave up on you once and for all. You didn't see what she was like Inuyasha, Sango and I on the other hand where and had to console the poor child. After a few days in her time she came back no doubt for YOU and YOU weren't here! I saw and so did everyone else how hollow she had become in such a sort time. Her eyes where lifeless Inuyasha! Are you happy! ARE YOU!?! The next morning I wake up and both Sango and Kagome are gone and I'm being told by Kilala that Sango said she won't be back for a month. So while YOU WHERE OFF WITH YOUR PRIESTESS KAGOME WAS LEFT ALONE! AND NOW I AM LEFT ALONE BECAUSE THE WOMAN I CARE ABOUT MOST IN THIS WORLD HAS GONE AS WELL! SO EVERYONE IS MISRABLE! I am because Sango is gone! Kilala because Sango is gone! Sango because she was worried sick about Kagome! Shippo because the person he sees as his mother IS GONE! And Kagome because she was second best yet again to a long since dead priestess! So five people are miserable so that you can be happy with Kikyo. Are you happy!?" Miroku breathed heavily, He turned to Kaede and finished with an apology. "I am terribly sorry lady Kaede for being so disrespectful in you home, please forgive me." Miroku bowed his head as Kaede began to talk. Inuyasha on the other hand was very much shocked with what the monk had said.

"Nei do not apologies for speaking ye mind. I happen to agree with ye. Inuyasha ye must understand that no matter how much ye nor I want for Kikyo to return, what is walking around there at this very moment isn't Kikyo, she is merely a walking dead priestess that took part of young Kagome's soul. The sister that ye and I loved died fifty years ago. There is no changing that no matter how much ye want it." After saying that she walked out of the hut to fetch some clean water. Inuyasha took a look towards Shippo and Kilala to find Kilala's ears down flat against her head and Shippo crying quietly, he then look a look over at Miroku to fins him just staring at the floor again. Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked over to the sacred tree; he needed to think about all this. _I couldn't cause so much pain… could I?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been another week and a half and Miroku was waiting anxiously about the girls arrival, they where due any day now and he had a plan for the first thing he was going to do to Sango as soon as he saw her. He hadn't really seen Inuyasha since he came back; the hanyou spent most of his time in the sacred tree and just stared into the horizon.

Around five o clock that day he realised the first signs of a battle, a dark aura had befallen over Kaede's village and Miroku ran strait to where it was strongest. That just happened to be near the sacred tree; Inuyasha looked up from his perch and looked towards Kilala and Miroku.

"Sense that?" Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded and leaped down. Out of the forest came a rather large cat like demon. It had a red-ish fur, one orange eye and claws that where as large as Sango's weapon. Miroku almost sighed at the thought of her but now was not the time so he brushed that feeling off and moved to stand next to Inuyasha. "So… going to be able to perform without Kagome here?" Miroku sighed knowing full well that if she wasn't around Inuyasha tended to be weaker.

"Shut up monk!" he sneered with venom, but deep down knowing that he was right, but his pride was not going to let him admit that, he would beat the crap out of this demon to show he didn't need that wench. "I'll show that bastard whose boss!" and with that he pulled out his Tessaiga and pointed it towards the enemy. "Prepare to die bastard!" he lifted his sward about to attack when both men heard a sickening splattering sound and the demons one eye go pin point before falling to the ground in a dead heap. Both men stopped in there tracks and gazed at the dark figure stood on the head on the demon, this person was barely a silhouette so they couldn't make out who it was. Then the demon moved one of its paws when they heard a scream from behind them which made Miroku's heart thump… "Hiraikotsu!" and a large boomerang span up the monster and suddently its paw wasn't there anymore.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as both men turned to find a smiling Sango behind them, waving one hand as a greeting.

"Miss me?" she laughed as Miroku ran over to and threw his arms around her, embracing her close… then his hand moved and all you saw was a ran hand mark on Miroku's face…

"You leech!" Sango yelled as she walked towards the demon to get her weapon. Meanwhile Inuyasha was still staring at the silhouette that had not moved from its place on top of the cat demon. Sango wiped off some blood from her weapon when Kilala ran up to her and talked her, liking her face. "Kilala I'm glad to see you too." Sango laughed while Miroku envied that damn cat… he got to lick Sango's face. Anime tear ran down Miroku's face but Sango didn't even notice, Shippo walked slowly over to Sango with teary eyes and mumbled.

"Um… Sango… where is Kagome?" his eyes where pleading and Sango found herself feeling sorry for him, she took a look at all of them, Miroku was mumbling about something perverted or other, Inuyasha was staring at her waiting for an answer as well while Kilala was sat next to her now with her head tilted to the left in question. Sango smiled at Shippo and turned to the figure on top of the monster and laughed.

"Kagome its ok to come down you know!" Everyone gasped as the silhouette pulled out her weapon form the demons head, which showed it to be a very large mace and walked towards them. Shippo took a step towards her but stopped. "Shippo… it's the same Kagome, go, go on!" Sango whispered eagerly, Shippo nodded and ran over to who was meant to be his 'mother'. Kagome jumped off the demon, landing on her feet with the weapon now strapped to her back and waited for the mini fox demon. Inuyasha still couldn't see her face… only the outline of her body… which looked very nice. He was pondering on weather that was really Kagome… he couldn't smell her although he was upwind from her so her sent was getting blown in another direction… but was that really her… after all she had just pulled a weapon that was supposedly his out of a demon's head… she had _killed_ the demon! His sweet, little, innocent Kagome! Then he wondered about what she would be like with him? After what Miroku had said she was really upset this time… upset enough to leave for a month! Inuyasha's attention was back in time to see Shippo jump into her arms and cuddle close to her. Then she began to walk forward and the light finally hit her, Inuyasha was breath taken, she was so similar to Sango… in a slayer outfit only instead of being pink it was a apply green colour with a red sash around the waist. Her beautiful hair had been cut off to above her shoulders, green eye shadow behind her eyes, but one thing that was so different that Inu almost gasped in shock… _that innocent look, that innocent look that is always in her eyes… it's gone!_ And with that his heart sank… did she go through so much? While they where away that something stole her innocence…? _Because I wasn't there to protect…_

"Hey everyone." She waved, still carrying Shippo and walked strait passed Inuyasha to Kaede's hut, but he had never felt so cold in his life as he passed her… she had totally blanked him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So there you go people! Watcha think of the first chapter!?!**

**Anyway let me know!**

**JA!**

**XflyXawayXangelX**

**xxx**


End file.
